Danny Phantom: Year Two
by AnnoymousPoet
Summary: Phantom Planet was all a dream. There is much more that awaits Team Phantom as Danny enters his sophomore year. Many old faces will return, and many things will change. Danny and his friends will struggle with two battles: one in the ghostly realm, the other a little closer to home. Rated T for mature themes and violence. REWRITE: Coming 2017
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sophomore Year

* * *

><p>"So...wait. You dreamed that Vlad created a team of ghost hunters to stop you?"<p>

"And that you ended up giving away your powers before you got them back to stop a giant asteroid from destroying the earth?"

"And that I ended up as mayor?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. But hey, what are the chances of _that _happening?" The three shared a laugh. Danny had left out the part about him and Sam becoming a couple, but that was probably for the best. For now, at least.

"What's next? Dash is Danny Phantom?" Tucker said jokingly. Sam and Danny looked at each other and laughed nervously. Their techno-geek friend looked at the two a bit suspiciously until they were interrupted by Jazz.

"Hey little brother," she said. "Ready for your first day of school?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Jazz, I'm fifteen. I'm not a baby anymore,"

"Don't tell that to me. You remember how Mom was crying this morning," Jazz said with a shudder.

"Lucky you. My mom was crying about how I couldn't be a good girl and dress like a Barbie doll," Sam muttered. "Will she _ever_ accept me for who I am?" the last comment was laced with venom.

"Well, at least we know what to expect this year," Danny said, trying to brighten the mood. "We've dealt with worse problems than high school before."

"I mean, what's the worst than can happen?" Jazz said optimistically. The question was directed towards Danny and his friends, but somebody else was peering in on it.

"Only time will tell," Clockwork said, stroking his beard, then smiling as if he made a joke. Of course, he knew what would come. Then, as he turned into a younger body, his smile disappeared.

He looked back at the scorched wreckage of his lair, and the crumpled remains of a thermos lying on the ground. The time medallions he had were merely shards on the ground. He had to use all his power to keep the monster that existed out of time in one time. He knew that it would take months to make another one. He also knew where the monster had gone.

"Sadly, my boy, you have no idea what you will be facing. And I simply cannot help you. Not anymore,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Phantom Planet was just a dream. I know it's cheesy, but it just put too much closure in the way.<br>I have an idea of where this is gonna go, but leave your suggestions in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day One

* * *

><p>It happened three days ago, but it was still on Valerie's mind, and it was driving her crazy.<p>

Ever since November, when she lost her former life to Danny Phantom, everything she knew had been flipped upside down so many times that her mind felt like an hourglass. This time, she was completely frazzled as she tried to sort through what she had experienced.

First of all, Vlad Masters was also Vlad Plasmius. The man who had given her the tools to get justice was a monster, just like the ones she was fighting against. Second, she had met a girl that was half-human, half-ghost. Never in her wildest dreams would she believe that such a being existed. And yet, she had seen two in one night. Valerie struggled to even comprehend Dani, let alone have a guess on how she became a half-ghost. She opened up even more questions.

Danny Phantom, the very ghost who had made her lose everything, acted desperately to save Dani. Everywhere he went, Valerie saw destruction and chaos. Why would he try to save a human? They were so similar, they could have been siblings, but could ghosts reproduce? Valerie put that question to the side of her mind in order to think about the million other questions?

Why did Dani save her life? How did Vlad and Dani become half-ghosts? Why would Vlad help her in the first place, if he was a ghost too? What was Danny Phantom after? How were he and Vlad Plasmius connected? Was Phantom a half-ghost, just like Dani and Vlad? If so, who was his human form? How was he connected to Dani? Was Vlad the mastermind behind a giant scheme that she had no idea where it began or ended? Was Phantom actually trying to help Valerie? Valerie was so deep in thought that she bumped into somebody in the hallway. She looked up at the person she had ran into, and smiled. The person was a bit shocked and irritated at first, but she returned the smile.

"Hey Star, how was summer?"

"It was good, except for the summer camp." Star replied. She looked about half an inch taller and a few shades pinker than Val remembered. "What about you?"

"Fine," Valerie said simply. As turbulent as the past year had been, Star had been one of the few things in her life that had stayed constant. She was the only one of the popular group that still hung out with her. Her ex-boyfriend Kwan was still nice to her, but she knew that he didn't hang near her out of fear of getting rejected himself. The fact he was dating Star did hurt a little bit. "So, what's your first period? I've got Engineering,"

"Weird. Me too," Star said. "Class starts in five minutes. Let's head down,"

The two chatted in the hallway, catching up on things. Valerie was also glad that she could keep her mind distracted from everything else going on, even for just a little bit.

When they walked into the classroom, she noticed another student already there. She recognized him after a second as Tucker Foley. Valerie noticed him quickly fold up something and put it in his backpack. The rest of the class began swarming in, and before either of the girls knew it, most of the seats were taken.

Two spots were left, one next to Lester Nathan, and one next to Tucker.

"I call Foley's spot," Valerie said in a heartbeat. The last thing she needed was another premature invitation to junior prom**.**

* * *

><p>Tucker watched as Valerie Gray sat down next to him. He was a little disappointed that it wasn't Star, but then again, Star already had a boyfriend. He planned to have standards this year.<p>

"Hey Val," Tucker said as nonchalantly as he could. Valerie looked at him. "Why no cheesy flirting?"

"The dude code," Tuck answered. Valerie just looked even more confused. Tucker sighed. Girls. They never understood anything.

"You can't date your best friend's ex-girlfriend," he explained. As soon as he said it, he knew that he had touched a nerve. Valerie turned crimson and exhaled deeply. Tucker had no idea why she and Danny had broken up, but he was pretty sure that Valerie still had some sort of feelings left.

"Speaking of that, where is Danny?" Valerie said, trying to act as calm as possible.

"He and Sam are in English," Tucker said simply. It was a sore spot for him now, but definitely not for the same reasons as Valerie.

Tucker had no idea why Danny still hadn't figured out that Sam liked him. He was also confused to why Sam hadn't told him yet. What he did know was that in the past couple of weeks, the two had been getting closer. A _lot_ closer. And it was starting to feel like three was a crowd. Danny was a superhero, Sam was athletic and spunky, and he was the Techno-geek who couldn't get a girlfriend. He found himself spending less and less time with his best friend, the guy who had been one of his only friends since he was five years old. He hoped that the things in his backpack would change that, but he had to return them before anybody noticed they were gone.

The first day of school was mostly just the teachers giving some long-winded introductions. This teacher was no exception. After a boring introduction, he handed out notebooks, a calendar, and asked for a pop quiz, which was so easy a kindergartner could have passed, Tucker was ready to fall asleep. He would have fallen asleep if a sudden drop in temperature hadn't jolted him back awake. As quickly as he had noticed it, it was gone. He looked around, but all he saw was the class, as boring as usual. The only difference he could see was a small folded piece of paper on Valerie's desk. Tucker shook his head and started doodling.

* * *

><p>"Wait. You guys got Mr. Lancer again?"<p>

Danny nodded. "School doesn't have enough funding to hire many English teachers, so he's taking about half of the English classes up to Junior year."

"Assuming that he doesn't bore us all to death before then," Sam added, taking a bite of her salad.

"Well, at least he was too busy talking to give us any homework. The other teachers, not so much," Danny said, before noticing a wisp of blue leave his mouth. "Ah crud," he muttered, looking around. Much to his surprise, he didn't see anything. "Okay, the Lunch Lady isn't turning into a giant meat monster...hey Tuck, anything weird happen in your classes?"

Tucker swallowed about half of his cheeseburger in one chomp and shook his head. "Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Ghost sense," he whispered. "I don't see anything yet," One second later, he heard a small giggle. It was distant, but it reminded him of a young girl. "Well, I've got my thermos just in case."

"Speaking of ghosts, when should we start patrol?" Sam asked. Tucker and Danny thought for a moment.

"Does 7:30 work?" Danny asked. Sam and Tuck nodded, and Danny grinned. "Awesome. Let's meet at the Nasty Burger, and we'll go from there."

"Hey Danny, what happened with your cousin the other day?" Tucker asked. Cousin? Oh wait, right. "Danielle? Well, I know that you two put forty bucks on my tab," he said with a glare. Sam smirked.

"Best forty bucks ever spent," Tucker snickered while Danny rolled his eyes. "Anyways, her ghost half was unstable, so she came back for some help. Had some interference from Vlad, and some interference turned assistance from Val, but she's stable now. And of course, Vlad is still using Valerie like a pawn because he knows how to copy himself," he grumbled. He had been trying for months and he still hadn't figured out duplication yet. He knew that Vlad had twenty more years of experience, but it still sucked.

"Wait. Valerie helped you?" Sam said in shock. Danny nodded. "She figured out that Dani's a hybrid. She cut me some slack to help the human half of Dani, but otherwise, she still thinks I'm evil,"

"As usual," Tucker said. "Where's your cousin now?" Danny thought for a second. "No idea. That's honestly the second time in my life I've seen her. At the given interval, we'll see her around Thanksgiving," Maybe not the best math, but it had been three months since the first time he had met his clone. Three days was a pretty far distance from that. "Anyways, Jazz is busy doing college prep this year, so she won't be around as often to do ghost hunting."

"Thank goodness for that," Sam said. That was the one thing about Sam that Danny wasn't sure if he liked or not. She didn't hide her feelings.

Three hours later, they were walking out the door. Danny was glad that his dad had decided not to pick him up. Jazz was staying after school for student council. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud honk. He looked up and saw an expensive white car with. The back seat window lowered to reveal the face of Mrs. Pam Manson.

"Samantha! Come on, honey!" she said in a voice dripping with honey. Sam turned bright red in embarrassment. Tucker was trying not to laugh. Danny still suspected that the Mansons had taken the wrong baby home from the hospital. "Gotta go," Sam mumbled into her hand as she ran down to the car and slammed the door behind her.

Danny and Tucker walked home alone. After a few of Tucker's jokes, Danny decided to ask him a question. He still felt stupid asking Tucker about this, but he couldn't think of anybody else to ask. "Hey Tuck, can I get your advice on something?" Tucker turned his head. "Why are you asking _me_ for advice?"

"Honestly, you're the only person that I know won't give me an absolutely horrible answer," Danny replied. "I was wondering...umm...do you think i-it would be a good idea to ask Sam out?"

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Danny nodded.

"Dude, come on! Why do you think everybody says that you two are together?" Tucker said in total disbelief.

"Because...we hang around each other a lot?" Danny guessed. Tucker laughed. "Wow, you really are clueless."

* * *

><p><em>Meet me at the back of your apartment building at 4:15 pm.<em> That was the message that Valerie had received earlier that morning. She assumed it was from Tucker at first, but this was in delicate cursive handwriting. She had seen on his pop quiz that he was unable to do that.

She looked at her watch. 4:13. She hoped whoever this person was, that they'd hurry. She had to get to work by a quarter to five. She also didn't like the stench of the dumpster. Gosh, when was the last time they'd been emptied?

Valerie looked around anxiously. Suddenly, she heard a whizzing sound, followed by footsteps. She turned her head and saw a girl of about twelve, with black hair, a blue hoodie, red shorts, and a beanie. Her eyes widened. "You!"

"Please, I need your help,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Dani's back! It took me so long to come up with the concept for this. Please leave a review and feedback in the review section.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember: Part One

* * *

><p>"Danny! Come down here, I need your help!"<p>

"My day was great, thanks for asking, Dad." Danny muttered to himself. "Well, see you tonight, Tuck," Tucker tensed up. He had to get those blueprints back before anybody noticed, but he needed to figure out a way to get down there. "Uhhh…" he started. Danny looked at him incredulously. "What?"

Panic. Panic. Panic. Think of something. Anything. "Uhhh...hello? Aren't you forgetting that I like this kinda stuff too?" Man, that sounded ridiculous. Fortunately, Danny bought it.

"Danny!" Mr. Fenton yelled from downstairs. "Coming Dad!" Danny called back. "Let's go, Tuck,"

* * *

><p>Valerie didn't think she could be any more confused today. Seeing Dani again proved her wrong.<p>

"Why do you need _my _help?" she asked. "What about Phantom?"

"That's why I'm running!" Dani said desperately. "Skulker...pant...weirdos in white suits...pant…" And once again, Valerie got even more confused. All she knew was that Danny Phantom was somehow responsible.

"What did Phantom do?" she asked. She kneeled down and put her hands on Dani's shoulders, trying to calm her down, although she was so tense herself that she doubted she'd have any effect. All her words seemed to do was confuse Dani.

"What? Nothing, they-"

"Excuse us, ma'am, but we're on important business," said a deep voice. Dani froze, a look of absolute terror in her eyes. Valerie turned her head to look at the speaker. It was a tall, muscular man with dark skin, who was wearing a suit that was all white except for the tie, a pair of sunglasses, and an earpiece similar to a bluetooth headset. The man next to him was dressed exactly the same way, although he had white skin. Both of them had huge weapons that looked similar to the ones that Valerie had used for ghost hunting before her first suit had gotten smashed.

Dani was shaking. Valerie guessed these were the guys in white suits that she was talking about.

"We saw this ghost flying this way. Where did he go?" the white guy in white said, holding up a photo. Valerie looked at the ghost and instantly realized what was going on. These guys had mistaken Dani for Danny Phantom. Judging by Dani's reaction, whatever they were going to do was going to be painful.

Part of Valerie wanted to give Dani up. She _was_ part-ghost. Then her conscience shunned that part of her. Dani may have been half-ghost, but she was also half-human. Valerie wouldn't let these guys hurt a normal girl, so why should she treat this one any differently? _Information,_ she told herself to have a little extra motivation. _Dani knows about Danny Phantom and ghosts, maybe she can give me some answers that I wasn't able to get_. Valerie felt bad for thinking about it like that, but she was running out of time.

"I haven't seen him," Valerie said simply. Somehow, the guys in white suits didn't seem convinced. "What's wrong with _her_?" The white-skinned one said, pointing to Dani. At this point, Dani was so scared that she was starting to cry.

"She's had a really rough day," Valerie replied.

"Because of a _ghost?_" The dark-skinned one asked. "She looks like she's just seen one. Young lady, have you-"

"No, she hasn't," Valerie snapped. "You two just scared her. Your...manliness and giant cannons are intimidating," She resisted the urge to hurl when she said the last comment, but fortunately she was a good liar. The two men bought it.

"We do work out," the light-skinned one agreed, flexing his biceps. "Well, contact us if you see him," he said, handing her a business card. Valerie couldn't resist the urge to ask. "So...what did this ghost do?"

The dark-skinned one raised his eyebrows. "That's top-secret information, young lady," And with that, they walked back to their white car. Valerie crumbled up the business card. Dani began bawling.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Valerie said gently. Dani hugged her. "Thank you," she sobbed. "I thought it was gonna be like it was with Vlad again,"

"That's not going to happen," Valerie reassured her. "Come on, let's head up to my room so we can talk through things."

Valerie only had 30 minutes before she had to get to work, but she was determined to get some answers.

* * *

><p>"Samantha, just put the dress on, we need to hurry!"<p>

"Yeah, my day was great. Thanks for asking," Sam grumbled to her mother.

"No sarcasm from you!" Pam Manson snapped. Sam sighed. "Where are we going anyways?

"Mayor Masters is having a charity banquet tonight, and you're coming with us," her father said from the driver's seat. Sam tensed up even more. Her parents were ordering her to do two of her least favorite things in the world: dress up in another dorky pink dress, and be around Vlad Masters, Danny's arch-nemesis. On top of that, they called her Samantha.

"Not. In. This. Lifetime." Sam growled. Her father sighed. Her mother had a much more assertive reaction.

"Samantha Erin Manson! You are going, and that's final!" she snapped. "It's about time you showed some respect for your parents and acted like an adult!"

"I'll show you some respect when you've earned it!" Sam yelled back. "Maybe you should stop being such a bit-"

"Please stop!" Mr. Manson cried. "It's really hard to concentrate on the road when there's screaming! Pammy, the banquet isn't until 7:15. Can't we just head home and discuss it there?"

"No Jeremy, we are settling it now! Samantha, you are going, and that's final!" Mr. Manson buried his face in his palm. As he expected, his daughter went ballistic.

"I am not going to another stupid-" It was like that all the way back to the house. Jeremy was relieved to get out of the car, and he locked the door of the car before his wife and daughter got out.

"They're at it again, aren't they?" His mother asked he crashed into his armchair.

"Yes," he grumbled. At that moment, his wife barged through the door with his daughter in tow. Those fifteen seconds of quiet were good while they lasted. He looked at his mother in pain, and she reached into her sweater pocket and handed him some earplugs.

"I can't till you have a daughter of her own so that you can what you are putting me through!"

"I would be fifty times better a parent than _you!_"

"You ungrateful little brat! When are you going to grow up?!"

"Why can't you accept me for who I am?!" It had been the same argument with her mother for the past two months straight. Her mother was trying to turn her into something that she wasn't: the perfect, shallow, little rich girl that her mother never had.

"I should have never let you hang around that Fenton boy," her mom grumbled.

"Leave Danny out of this!" Sam yelled. "He's the best friend I've ever had!"

"Maybe if you didn't hang around him, you'd have some respect and some other friends than him and that Foley boy," her mother said _Foley boy_ as if Tucker was something that had emerged from the toilet.

"Excuse me for wanting _real_ friends!" Sam stormed up the stairs, her army boots clumping on each step before slamming the door to her bedroom behind her. She could hear her parents talking downstairs.

"Pammy, please. It's her first day of school, I think she needs some time to decompress,"

"Jeremy, Samantha needs to get out more with other people. She needs other influences, a taste of what the real world is like. She can't live here forever,"

"Pamela, I love you, but it's because of that that I need to tell you that it was a terrible idea to bring up Danny Fenton,"

"Oh, for crying out loud! He's a bad influence, and you know it!"

"I didn't say he wasn't, but that's not my point,"

"Than what is your point?"

"Danny is more than a friend to Sammy." Sam stopped breathing for a second. She never talked to her parents about that, how could he know that?

"Well, of course. He's her best friend, so what?" Sam heard her grandmother cackle from downstairs, and her mom's confused reaction.

"It's more than that. Haven't you noticed it?" Sam sighed. She had felt that way about Danny since sixth grade.

In the past year, she had seen herself get closer and closer to him, and noticed her feelings get stronger and stronger. She had never told Danny himself exactly how she felt. She didn't want it to be awkward, or ruin their friendship if he didn't feel the same way about her. Seeing him with Valerie had been like a knife to her heart.

In the past two months, when she and her mom had been arguing, Danny had been her escape more than ever. She was positive that he knew how she felt now: he had seen her dream before it was interrupted. Sam thought that Danny might like her back, especially after everything that had happened recently, but still...she was just so afraid, so nervous about taking that next step.

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "They're dating?!"

"Not yet, at least. I still can't believe you didn't notice how she felt about him earlier," her father replied.

"That's it. We need her to meet some better people," Sam clenched her fists. _Better _people? She knew what her mom really meant. People that _she _approved of. Rich, snobbish, "perfect" boys. Sam had had enough of her mother for one day. She moved her bed in front of her door and opened the window. She heard her parent arguing from inside as she climbed the gutter down to the street.

* * *

><p>Danny and Tucker saw Jack Fenton standing over his work station. "Hey Dad. What do you need? Where's Mom?"<p>

"Your mother's getting our clothes from the dry cleaner. Vlad's invited us to a charity banquet tonight." Mr. Fenton responded.

"And by you and Mom, you mean Mom, right?" Danny said. He heavily doubted that Vlad would ever invite his dad anywhere unless it was to try to destroy him or humiliate him. Jack turned his head and looked at his son incredulously.

"Why would you think that? Of course he invited both of us," he replied. "He also asked that we wear something a little nicer than our jumpsuits, it's a very formal occasion," Danny tried not to groan. He did not have time to worry about Vlad. "So, what did you need help with?"

Jack moved over on the station to show Danny what he was working on. "I'm working on an update for the Fenton Ghost Peeler. The part I'm working on right now is very delicate work, and my giant paws are too big to handle this. I need you to connect the ectoplasmic tank to the transmitter,"

"Hey Mr. Fenton, mind if I take a look? They don't call me the Technogeek for nothing," Tucker requested. Danny looked at him. "You do realize that's not a term of endearment, right?

"Yeah, but it's still recognition," Tucker defended. Jack shrugged. "Well, I'm always willing to let somebody who's interested in hunting ghosts help! Come on over!" Danny watched as Tucker helped out his dad.

Tucker's fingers made it look like his body was in fast-forward: he seemed to know where everything was supposed to be just be instinct. Mr. Fenton was just about as impressed as Danny was. After about a minute, Tucker was done.

"Wow, you _are_ a Technogeek," Mr. Fenton said in awe. Danny shrugged. "Well, we're done here. Hey Dad, is it okay if I go out around...7:30?"

"Huh? Yeah, uh huh," his Dad said, who was now untangling his Fenton Lure, or whatever it was called. Seriously, when would it ever get out of that knot?

"Cool, thanks. Well, see you around, Tuck. You good for 7:30?"

"Sure. See you then," Tucker said, as he walked out the front door. Danny phased up to his bedroom and pulled out his homework. Maybe this year would be alright.

* * *

><p>Danielle sat next to Valerie on the couch. Valerie was the first to speak. "So, you were the one who left that slip this morning?"<p>

"Yep. I felt that you...that you needed to know the truth about Vlad." Dani replied. Valerie tensed a bit, and Danielle thought instantly that she had said too much. Instead, Valerie nodded.

"I know that Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius now. I found out when I went to check on him after you flew off." Dani was surprised, but also a bit relieved. That part was out of the way. However, Valerie had a different part in mind. "Who were those guys outside? Are those the weirdos in white you were talking about?" Instantly, Danielle felt like ants were crawling down her neck.

"Yes. I was heading over to your apartment when they spotted me and started shooting. They-" Danielle felt her voice starting to break. "Sorry,"

"It's okay, take your time,"

"Thanks." Danielle took a deep breath. "They told me that they were going to turn me into ectoplasmic sludge and destroy what was left. I was so scared, I thought that they were going to try and melt me like-" Danielle was struggling not to start crying again. Valerie understood.

"Hey, it's okay," she said gently, putting her hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Don't worry, they're not gonna get their hands on you. I promise. Who's Skulker?" Danielle got a grip on herself and took another deep breath.

"He's a bounty hunter in the Ghost Zone. He's been trying to catch Danny for months, and he thought that I would be close enough," Valerie seemed confused at this description.

"He's a ghost hunting ghosts?" Danielle nodded. "Wow, that's weird," Then her eyes widened, as if she was remembering something. "Does this Skulker guy look like a giant robot with green hair?"

"Yep," Valerie cursed. "So that's his name. I've seen him before. He handcuffed me and Phantom together. I nearly failed my health assignment because of him."

_"What?"_

"Long story. Anyways, let me see if I understand this correctly. Those guys in white and Skulker were hunting you because they thought you were Phantom?" Danielle nodded. Valerie seemed to be understanding a bit more. "What did Phantom do?"

"All I know is that he's escaped. I don't know much about those guys in white, but I've heard from other ghosts that Danny's escaped and made Skulker look like a moron a few times." Valerie raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"That's all I know, I can't say too much," That was true. Dani had been exploring the Ghost Zone for three months to learn a little bit more about herself. She had spent less than a total of two weeks of her life in the human world. Then again, she was technically only four months old.

Valerie seemed confused, lost in her own thoughts. Finally, she spoke. "There's one question I have to ask,"

"Go ahead,"

"How did you become half-ghost?" Dani was a thrown off. She had no idea how to answer that, especially because she was pretty sure that Valerie didn't know that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. She tried to answer that question in the best way that she could.

"I've always been like this," she said honestly. Valerie looked surprised. "You have?"

"Well..." she started cautiously. "I'm a clone. Vlad created me to be a clone of Danny Phantom. As you can tell, I was an imperfection."

"Is that why you're part-human?"

"All of the other clones seemed like full-ghosts," Danielle hoped that she said this in a way that made Valerie think that Danny was full-ghost too. It looked like she understood it that way, much to Dani's relief.

"So...you don't have any family?" Valerie asked. Danielle shook her head. She didn't want to start crying again, so she tried half-changing the subject. "Can tell me a bit about your family?"

"Just me and my dad. He's at work now,"

"What about your mom?" Instantly, Danielle regretted asking. Valerie looked down, and her eyes got a bit watery. "Oh geez, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine, you didn't know," Valerie said quietly. "My...my mom walked out on me and my dad when I was three. I haven't seen her for twelve years,"

"I'm sorry," Danielle said, trying to be sympathetic. She didn't know a lot about Valerie, but she could tell that she had been through a lot. Valerie gave a weak smile. "It's okay. I'm a big girl, I can pull through. One more ques-" she was interrupted by a beeping noise. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "Sorry, I gotta get to work. How long are you going to stick around Amity Park?"

"I haven't thought about that. I'll probably be here for awhile."

"Say, maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Valerie asked. Danielle didn't have a problem with that, so she nodded. "Cool, see you around, kid. Make sure you close the door on your way out,"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had to be split into two. Hopefully, this half is good enough. Tell me what you think so far and what else you want to see. Chapter 4 is coming soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A Night To Remember: Part Two

* * *

><p>"This is enough, Clockwork! We warned you that Phantom was too dangerous to be allowed to live!" the Observant yelled in fury. "You are ordered to erase him from history immediately!"<p>

"How many times do I have to remind you that I am not your servant?" the elderly Clockwork said angrily. "I have seen more timelines that you can possibly be aware of, and I guarantee you that we are far worse off without him than with,"

"Enough excuses!" snapped a second Observant, its single eye bulging. "Watching over the future Phantom was _your_ responsibility, and you have clearly failed."

"You clearly do not understand," replied the baby Clockwork. "The timeline is changed. Danny Phantom will never become that twisted creation that you see."

"Then why does this version still exist?!" the giant eyed creatures screamed.

"Because he is in control of a Time Medallion," Clockwork said grimly. "He cannot be removed from his timeline as long as he possesses it. And when he destroyed the other medallions, he has trapped me as well." the Observants eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"The other medallions do more than just allow its user to travel throughout time. They also allow my powers to progress along the strand of time. My home is trapped in the time that he destroyed those medallions. I can only see time, not change it. In effect, I am like you,"

The Observants hissed at this insult. Clockwork shrugged. "Unfortunately, it will be weeks until I can get the power I need to get back on the strand of time, and even longer until I can progress it enough to catch up to the present. We will simply have to watch and see,"

* * *

><p>"Sir, I guarantee-"<p>

"Enough of your guarantees!" Agent Alpha said on the monitor. "I don't want any more of your guarantees! You've been trying to catch Danny Phantom for six months, and all you've accomplished in that time is to harm innocent civilians, waste millions of government dollars, get a lawsuit from the Fenton family, and tarnish our reputation!"

"Sir, we're a secret government agency. We don't have any reputation,"

"We're not so secret anymore, thanks to you!" Agent Alpha snapped. "This is my final word: the next time you two idiots perform any ghost hunting, that ghost had better be doing some serious harm, or you will both be demoted to janitors by the time I'm through with you!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Agent Alpha screamed. "Good bye!" Operative O turned around as the monitor switched off. "That old fool doesn't get it. Ever since Danny Phantom arrived in Amity Park, ghost sightings have skyrocketed. He's obviously responsible! And if he's starting to go out into Elmerton, who knows what harm he'll do next!"

Operative K looked up from his 3DS. "We were so close! How did we miss him?!" Operative O began to nod, then noticed what was in K's hands.

"Oh for crying out loud! Are you playing Luigi's Mansion again? Come on, you know that there's no such thing as a friendly ghost, Dark Moon or no Dark Moon!"

"Don't change the subject! We just missed him again, and that cannot be repeated!"

"Good point." Operative O began pacing. "Do you think that the girl we saw was hiding him or something?" His teammate scoffed. "Are you kidding? That's Valerie Gray! She's one of the best free-lance ghost hunters out there! There's no way that she'd ever help any ghost, let alone that one!"

Something in Operative K's mind seemed to click. "Wait a second. Help ghosts…Danny Phantom...human…" His partner looked at him in confusion.

"What the heck are you babbling about?"

"I think I know how to find the ghost we're looking for…"

* * *

><p>Danielle sat in Valerie's apartment, unsure of what to do. Where should she go? Back to the Ghost Zone? No, too dangerous. A sudden clicking disrupted her thoughts. She turned her head. <em>Click<em>.

It was coming from the door. Danielle panicked. She turned invisible just as the door creaked open. She didn't recognize the man who walked in, but he looked familiar. He was fairly tall, dark-skinned, and had a pair of glasses. His black hair and mustache was flecked with grey. He was dressed in a security guard outfit. Maybe he was an officer for the building. Danielle didn't move.

"Valerie, I'm home!" the man called. Hmm...maybe this was Valerie's dad. Yes, that was why he looked so familiar. He looked like Valerie. Danielle turned her gaze, and she noticed that he was holding a paper bag. Groceries. But wouldn't he know that Valerie wouldn't be home?

Valerie's dad seemed to notice something. Danielle felt her heart race faster as he took another step, but she realized that he was walking towards the kitchen counter. He picked up a piece of paper and read it quickly. He rolled his eyes.

"Why won't that girl give me a copy of her work schedule?" he grumbled. "Well, so much for dinner tonight,"

He walked over to the couch and sat down literally two inches away from the invisible halfa. Would he notice her? Danielle decided not to take any chances. She quickly phased through the walls. Within a matter of seconds, she was outside.

Okay, that was way too close. What was she going to do now? Where would she be safe? There was only one place that she knew that she could be entirely safe: Fenton Works.

It was too dangerous to fly over there. Those weirdos in white tuxedos would try to catch her again, not to mention Skulker. She tucked down behind the apartment building, hopefully out of sight. Danielle adjusted her beanie. She would have to walk there. Hopefully, she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

><p>(7:06 pm)<p>

* * *

><p>"Your curfew is still ten, Danny,"<p>

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Danny said. "See you guys after the banquet."

Danny was the only Fenton not going to Vlad's banquet. He quickly looked at Jazz, and she gave him a thumbs-up. They had talked earlier about the banquet, and fortunately she had agreed to keep an eye on Vlad for the night. While he would never admit it, Danny thought his parents actually looked pretty nice. Of course, that would make Vlad try even harder to get his mom, but there was Jazz for that.

He checked his pocket. Fifty dollars. That'd be enough to pay off his tab. As the rest of his family went in the ATV, Danny got on his scooter and sped off towards the Nasty Burger.

* * *

><p>Tucker arrived at the Nasty Burger at 7:23. For once, he was the first of Team Phantom there. Unfortunately, he wasn't the first customer. Four familiar faces were seated at a booth near the front. Just what he needed.<p>

"Here's to dominating the football season!" Kwan said, raising his soda.

"Here's to a football scholarship!" Dash agreed. "Homecoming game, here we come!"

"I've got a little reward for when you guys win," Paulina said seductively before whispering something into Dash's ear that made him grin even wider. Tucker quietly walked past to another table, hopefully out of sight. He took a peek at the four at the table. Looking at Star made his heart skip, but he knew it would be stupid to flirt on her when her boyfriend was sitting right next to here. Even he realized where it was a good idea to stop.

* * *

><p>Danielle walked down the streets she remembered flying over. It felt a lot different with the buildings towering over her head. She felt a little bit claustrophobic.<p>

A scooter whizzed by her. Wait a second. She turned her head. Danny. It'd probably be a good idea to ask him first. He didn't seem too happy the last time that she had just snuck into his house. She turned running after him.

Eventually, he stopped at a burger place. She looked at the sign. _The Nasty Burger_. Danielle never understood why somebody would want to order food that was nasty. Danny was walking in, but as she started to follow, she saw who was at the...what was it called...register. Valerie.

Shoot. That must be where she worked. It was too dangerous to let Valerie see her and Danny together. She'd have to wait.

* * *

><p>Danny walked in. "Hey Valerie,"<p>

"How's it going, Danny?"

"Alright. Well, first I need to pay off my tab," he said, handing her the cash. "Quick question. Have you seen Sam or Tuck come in yet?" Valerie thought for a moment.

"Ummm...I think Tucker came in a few minutes ago, but I haven't seen Sam yet." she replied.

"Really? That's weird," Danny wondered aloud. Usually Tucker was the late one and Sam was ahead of schedule. "Well, I think I'll wait until Sam's here before I order. Shouldn't be too long,"

"Okay," said Valerie. "Wait, Danny, one more question,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little busy right now, but I can talk to you about...something when I go on break?" she asked.

"Ummm...sure," Danny said, unsure what to think.

"Thanks." she grinned. Danny wondered what exactly she meant, but he figured that he'd find out later.

He found Tucker after a few seconds. His best friend was doing something on his PDA.

"Hey Danny," Tucker said as soon as Danny sat down. "Have you asked Sam yet?"

"What are you...oh. No, I haven't seen her yet," Danny said, hoping that he wasn't blushing. "Besides, I kind of want it to be a bit more...private,"

Tucker snickered. "Yeah right. Call me when-what the?"

Danny leaned over. "What?"

"Something's up with my PDA," Tuck grumbled. Sure enough, the screen was a static mess. "Do you think it's Technus?"

Danny shook his head. "Don't think so. My ghost sense isn't going off. Maybe there's a loose screw or something,"

"No, I just fixed it,"

Suddenly, the static disappeared, but the image on the screen wasn't much better. "Hello, Tucker Foley,"

Danny's eyes widened. That voice was way too familiar. "Oh great. It's the Morons in White,"

"Listen to me very carefully, Mr. Foley," said Operative O. "We know that you work with the Ghost Boy, which is why you're going to help us find him,"

Tucker scoffed. "Wow, you guys really are idiots,"

Operative K got in the video. "You're an even bigger one if you trust that abomination. Tell Danny Phantom to meet us at these coordinates _tonight_," a set of numbers appeared on the screen.

"Help us, and we will reward you handsomely," Operative O added. Tucker snickered.

"Yeah. No thanks,"

"I was afraid you'd say that," Operative K said with a devilish grin. "Which is why I brought a little...insurance,"

The video zoomed out to show where they were. It was one of the abandoned warehouses that they usually went to find ghosts (usually just the Box-Ghost), but something was different. Operative O went off-screen for a second, then came back holding something...no, _someone_ in his arms. Tucker's eyes widened, and Danny felt fear fill his lungs. _"No..."_ he whimpered.

The Guys in White held an unconscious and bleeding Sam Manson to the screen.

"We're done playing nice. Either you help us, or she dies,"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, this is done! Hopefully, this was worth it. Please review and give some feedback! Have a Happy New Year.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I think that this one will be a satisfying conclusion...to this part of the story, at least. I'm aiming for at least 15 chapters on this.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: A Night to Remember, Part Three<span>

* * *

><p>Danny grabbed the PDA from Tucker's hands. "Hey!"<p>

The techno-geek's whine seemed to go unnoticed. _"Let her go,__"_ Danny hissed, every word laced with venom. Operative K laughed.

"How cute. Listen to me very carefully, kid. We are members of an elite government agency working to keep this country safe. We are taking actions for the greater good, to make Amity Park a safer place. Don't get into things that you can't possibly begin to understand,"

"I understand that you guys are seriously messed up Froot Loops," Danny replied. Operative O appeared on the screen.

"And I understand that you are too narrow-minded to understand the service that we are doing for the world. That is why you will be staying out of this, Mr. Fenton."

"Screw you, Dorks in White!"

"It is because of us that you can sleep safe at night, _boy_. You should be thanking us for our generosity, not criticizing our methods! Tell Mr. Foley that he has one hour to bring the Ghost Boy to the coordinates. You, on the other hand, will be go home and tell _no one_ about this,"

Danny snickered. "Like hell I will,"

"That's right. You will. Because if you don't, Miss Manson won't make it through the night." the screen turned back into static.

"Oh man," Tucker whined. "This is bad. This is very very bad,"

Danny's eyes glowed green with rage. "That's it. Those two have gone too far. Come on Tucker, it's payback time," the two boys bolted out the door, and for once, Danny ignored the blue mist coming from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with a killer headache and two crazy government ghost-hunters around.<p>

Overall, probably the worst night ever. She tried to remember what had happened. She had gotten into a fight with her mom, snuck out, started to walk to Danny's...then those morons jumped her.

Her head was spinning, but she ignored the pain and tried to remember. When she had woken up the first time, the two wanted her to bring them Danny Phantom. And of course, she gave the most polite response she could think of, which was "Kiss my ass, idiots,"

They definitely didn't like that. What happened next...oh yeah, the threats. Those didn't work either. What happened next...she couldn't remember. That was probably because they knocked her out, and probably why her head hurt so bad.

"You better hope this works," she heard one of them said. Sam looked up. They were talking to each other, and she figured that they didn't know she was conscious yet. Best to keep it way.

"It'll work. It's foolproof," the other boasted. Sam tried not to snicker.

"It better be. We just kidnapped the heiress to the Manson fortune. If we screw up, we'll be at the center of a legal nightmare,"

"It's called a cover story, nimrod. And the funny thing about evidence: it has a tendency to disappear,"

The two continued to argue. That gave Sam time to think. She looked around. Okay...it was a warehouse. Wow, real cliché. Sam realized that she was lying on the ground, and there was a tripod about fifteen feet away. One of the Guys in White was holding a stopwatch. Well, that made absolutely no sense. Maybe she could...crap. She had left her Wrist Rays in her backpack, which was right next to the Guys. Trying to sneak over there would be suicide.

Suddenly, both guys turned. Sam quickly laid on the ground again, trying to act like she still unconscious. They didn't buy it.

"Get up," one of them said, grabbing her arm and lifting her to her feet. As soon as she touched the ground, her head exploded. She stumbled, trying to regain her balance. They chuckled.

"We tried to help you, Ms. Manson. You could have made things easier on yourself and just given us what we needed, but _noooo_. You had to be a big girl and try to delay the inevitable,"

"We're not taking any chances with this. K, give me the Ghost Deflector Prototype!"

"But we haven't tested it out yet! How will we know it's operational?"

"That's what we're gonna find out," said the other one, grinning horribly at Sam.

"Do I look like a guinea pig to you?" Sam hissed before they forcibly wrapped a metallic belt around her waist. She didn't even have to see it to know that it was inferior to the Spector Deflector, but mentioning what was in her backpack wouldn't be of much help at the moment.

"It's designed to siphon any ectoplasmic energy from any source. If Danny Phantom even touches you, let alone try to be a hero and rescue you, he'll be sucked clean like a vacuum cleaner, and suck him away like a cannon," K said with a grin.

"Mom, I change my mind. I'll go to the banquet," Sam muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Danielle was freaking out on the inside.<p>

She had managed to overhear enough of the conversation on that...thingamajig to know that one of Danny's friends was in trouble, and that the weirdos in suits were responsible. She also knew that Danny would be walking right into a trap.

Danielle's mind felt like two people arguing.

_Get away! They'll kill you!_ said one side.

_They'll kill Danny and Sam if you don't help!_ said the other.

_You've seen what those guys can do! They've probably got even more up their sleeve! _

_Which makes it even more important that you go and help!_

Danielle stayed hidden for a few more minutes. Her fear was telling her to run. She wanted to run.

But they'd kill Danny.

Danielle sighed. "Hang on, cousin," she said quietly as two rings surrounded her body. As they separated and went to the ends of her body, she felt the ghostly energy surge through her body again. The blue and red turned to black and white.

Dani Phantom soared into the night sky once more.

* * *

><p>(8:00pm)<p>

* * *

><p>Tucker and Danny Phantom entered the warehouse. Danny's glowing green eyes illuminated the dark.<p>

"Show yourself!" Danny roared.

Tucker looked around nervously. "I did what you guys wanted! Now where's Sam?"

Suddenly, about half of the lights flickered on. Tucker walked around, while Danny floated above the ground, looking around. Neither of them heard anything.

"Are you sure these are the right coordinates?" Danny asked Tucker.

"One hundred percent," was the response. "Where are th-Sam!"

Three figures walked into view. Two of them were holding the third's arms down as they walked.

"Let go of me, you bald dorks!"

"Yep, that's Sam alright," Danny said. "Now let her go!"

For a moment, neither of the Guys in White said anything. Then, they started to laugh.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Operative O sneered. "She's not going anywhere until you surrender!"

"Fat chance," Danny growled. "By the time I'm done with you guys, you'll be known as the Guys in Body Bags!"

Both operatives dropped Sam and pulled out their anti-ghost guns. "We'll see about that,"

Danny shot an ecto-blast at them. Both dodged and began to return fire.

"Tucker! Get Sam and go!" Hissing with rage, Danny lunged at the two with lightning speed. He grabbed K by the shirt collar and threw him through a crate of jars. He turned for Operative O, but he was beaten to the punch, literally. In the split second he was distracted, O shot him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

As he got up for more, Operative K cocked his weapon, but instead of shooting at Danny, he shot at...

"NO!" Danny yelled in horror and flew in the way of the shot just before it hit Tucker. The resulting blast sent Danny to the ground. O launched another device at Danny. While still in the air, it exploded into tendrils and encased Danny, electrocuting him as he howled in pain.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed.

"Stay out of this, little girl!" Operative O yelled. "This is official business! Take your dorky friend and leave!"

"We're not leaving!" Sam yelled.

"And I am not a dork!" Tucker added, standing right behind her. Sam glared at him as if to say _You're not helping_.

K sneered. "Fine. You're not leaving. _Ever_," he grabbed his rifle and aimed it at them.

"NO! Leave them alone!" Danny cried, struggling underneath the Anti-Ghost net.

K fired. Fortunately, both teenager dove out of the way just in time. Danny finally managed to break free of the net and flew in front of his two best friends.

"Stay away from them!" Danny growled, putting up an Ecto-Shield. O grinned confidently. "Maybe you should stay away from them!" he shot straight at Danny. While the shield worked, the force from the blast pushed Danny back, straight into Sam. The moment they touched, the Ghost Deflector activated, launching Danny forward. O shot the Ghost Boy in the air, sending him down.

"See, I knew that Ghost Deflector prototype would come in handy!" cackled K, causing O to roll his eyes. "Now, time to take ca-"

POW! Something hit K in the head, knocking him onto the ground. Everybody looked to where the object came from.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Danny grumbled.

"I WILL USE MY-OOF!" The Guys in White managed to determine where he was from his obnoxious screams and shot him. The Box Ghost turned visible right before he phased through the wall.

"BEWARE MY REVENGE!"

Fortunately, that distraction was enough for Sam, who tackled O to the ground. Tucker grabbed O's anti-ghost rifle and pointed it at K. "Let me make one thing clear: I am a technogeek, not a dork!"

"Tucker, get over it!" said Danny, who had mostly recovered.

"No way!" Tucker fired the rifle, which K dodged.

"Playtime is over, kiddies!" K yelled. He shot again, knocking the gun away. "I haven't had dinner yet, but right now I'm in the mood for barbecue!" he yelled maniacally as he shot at Sam. Once again, Danny took the blow, crumbling to the ground in a smoking heap.

"NOO!" Sam and Tucker screamed.

"YES!" O yelled, getting free from Sam and throwing her into Tucker, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Say goodbye, you little shits!" K yelled, firing again. This time, Danny was too far too away to help them, and all three kids knew it. At the last second, Sam pushed Tucker out of the way. The shot hit the Ghost Deflector on Sam's wrist, and immediately, a surge of green ectoplasmic energy filled the room as the device exploded.

* * *

><p>Dani was in the industrial area, trying to pick up on Danny's trail.<p>

"They're close. " Dani whispered to herself. "The question is whe-"

Suddenly, there was a ear-piercing explosion. She turned her head to the source of the sound and was nearly blinded by a green cascade of ghostly light. Her heart filled with dread. She was too late.

_"No..."_ Dani whimpered. "NO!"

She flew as fast they could to where the lights came from, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't do any good.

* * *

><p>The surge finally stopped. Tucker's ears were ringing. Slowly, he pulled himself up and much to his shock, he looked almost completely unharmed.<p>

He was the exception. The warehouse was engulfed in flames. Danny groaned as he slowly got up. He was covered in scrapes, and there was a large cut on his forehead that was oozing ectoplasm. For a moment, two bright rings appeared at his waist, but he grimaced, and they disappeared, canceling the transformation back. The two guys in White were lying on the ground, both out loud. Sam...oh man.

Sam Manson, the girl who had been one of his best friends for years, lay motionless on the ground, the Ghost Deflector now a charred and crumbled wreck about two feet away. Her clothes and hair were both smoking, and her arms were covered in gashes. Her whole body was covered in soot. Bright red blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

_"No!"_ Danny said. For as much as he must have been hurting, he ran over pretty fast. He kneeled down, and grabbed Sam's limp body. "Sam!" he yelled.

Sam didn't move.

"Come on, wake up!" he said, a little bit louder, shaking her. She didn't respond.

"Come on, _please!"_ he cried, now yelling, shaking her again. No movement came from the girl in the arms. Tucker was too stunned to move.

_"Sam?"_ Danny asked again, his voice breaking. He touched her neck, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

* * *

><p>"I'm too late," Dani murmured, a tear running down her face.<p>

Tucker Foley was standing up almost completely unharmed, with the exception of a cracked glasses lenses. On the ground was Danny, holding something...no,_ somebody _in his arms. Dani looked down and immediately wanted to vomit.

Sam Manson was lying in the Ghost Boy's arms, limp and motionless. Danny was crying miserably. Dani was kicking herself inside. She could have helped him.

For a moment, the only noise was the sound of Danny Phantom's tears and the fires in the warehouse. Then, there was a gasp.

* * *

><p>Sam's eye opened as she started gasping for air. Danny's face turned from grief, to shock, then to immense relief and joy.<p>

"You're alive," he whispered. Nobody moved. Then, Danny grinned widely. "That was way too close," he said softly before giving Sam a bear hug.

"Thanks, I noticed," Sam said in her usual sarcastic tone, although she gave a dreamy smile. That smile dissipated when she saw Dani, who subsequently turned invisible.

"Well, that was an...intense way to start the year," Tucker said. "So, are we still gonna go ghost hunting?"

Danny and Sam looked at him incredulously. "You're joking, right?" Sam said flatly. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going home,"

"I'm with you, Sam. Let's get out of here before Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot get up,"

The three got out of the wreckage of the warehouse as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>"See you round, Tuck,"<p>

"Night guys," Tucker said as he closed the door. Danny was back in his human form, and he looked over at Sam. "Your parents still giving you trouble?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "You know the drill with them. It got really rough before I left," Danny was searching for something to say.

"That sucks," A bit generic, but it worked. "Hey, if you need anything, I'd be glad to help,"

Sam smiled. "Thanks Danny. Well, I'm going to bed before my parents get home. See you tomorrow,"

"See you Sam," Danny said. She closed the door.

As Danny got on his scooter and started to drive away, he realized something.

"Shoot! That would have been the perfect time to ask her out!"

* * *

><p>Sam closed the door and sighed.<p>

"Hello Sam," her grandmother said, scaring the living daylights out of her. "Nice work with the escape maneuvers. Your mother was pretty steamed when she realized that you were gone,"

Sam chuckled. "Serves her right."

"Sometimes. So, how was your night?"

"Long," Sam said simply. Her grandmother got the message that that was all she was going to get. "You might want to get to bed before your parents get back. I wouldn't want to be awake when your mother is on one of her tirades again,"

The two snickered before Sam took her army boots and walked back to her bedroom. As soon as she locked the door behind her, she grasped her head in pain.

"Stupid headache," she grumbled. It must have been a concussion or something. Suddenly, she stumbled to her knees. As she struggled to get up, a gust of wind filled the room. For a moment, a fragrant and floral, not overwhelming scent perfumed the room. Sam collapsed on the floor, the emerald light from her eyes illuminating her normally dark room.

* * *

><p>Danny was about to crash on his bed, but somebody familiar was already in it.<p>

"Danielle?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey Danny," she replied. "Sorry about freaking you out,"

"It's cool," he said, although inside he was about ready to scream. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh...I know this is going to sound weird, but I need a place to stay for the night,"

"You're right, that does sound weird. Why tonight?"

His clone looked down. "Skulker's kind of made the Ghost Zone off-limits for now. Is it okay if I stay here for a few nights?"

Danny thought for a moment. Then, he shrugged. "Ah, what the heck? You just have to promise me not to let yourself get back by Mom or Dad,"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Danny smiled. "Just checking,"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year, Everybody! I'm feeling a little iffy about the ending, but I hope the rest of it is pretty good.<strong>

**A whole bunch of stuff will be coming down in the next chapters. Just you wait. Please some reviews. Thanks.**


	6. IMPORTANT

After a year of no updates, I have decided to rewrite _Danny Phantom: Year Two._

I can make no guarantees on when it will be released, but when I do, I intend it to be part of a trilogy, with each part consisting of Danny's final three years in high school. Once it's up, this story will be deleted. Expect it no sooner than 2017, at least until some of my other projects are reaching a conclusion. For the viewers who liked what I did, thank you for your support and sorry for not being able to follow through on my vision.

-AP


End file.
